Moving Forward
by WarningExplicitContent
Summary: It's hard to move on and leave everything you knew. Sometimes you need your friends to be there for you. Put as AkuRoku because Roxas starts off the story.


**A/N: **I had an assignment for English and I wrote a story about graduation, and it gave me the greatest idea that just had to be written down. I really should update my other stories but I had to get this down before it flew out of my mind. I promise to update soon! Kisses!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

**Moving Forward**

"Are you coming or what?" Sora's voice slithered into Roxas's ear, making him shiver.

"Of course I am! Stop bothering me, dude! It's quite hard to get dressed when its pitch black in your room!" He hissed back at him.

I'm trying to find an outfit for a concert, in the dark, at midnight. It's a lot harder than it sounds. I've been grounded so many times for sneaking out, including just last week. I think my parents have their alarms set to go off at midnight just to make sure I'm still home. Now, my friends are sneaking me out again, to have some fun before we all leave at the end of the summer.

"The concert starts at one, so hurry up! You've done this a thousand times, Rox! Axel will catch you when you jump! I'm out!" I heard the rustling of clothes and a solid thud as he landed in Axel's arms.

"Axel, I'm ready! Please don't drop me this time!" Roxas let his voice float down to him.

"I would never drop you, babe! Who would I get to make those cute face at me when you-?"

"Axel!" He interrupted. "Just make sure you catch me!"

Roxas heard him snort. "Sure, sure, just jump!"

Roxas jumped and could feel the wind whip through his hair, slapping his face as the adrenaline rushes through him. He collided with Axel with a muted thump. He helped him up and they crept towards his car where Riku, Sora and Demyx and Zexion were waiting. As soon as Axel and Roxas were in the car they sped off in the direction of the concert.

"So, how does it feel to sneak out of your house for the second time in two weeks?" Demyx asked Roxas.

Roxas shrugged, "Nothing special, I'm more concerned that this concert you heard about isn't happening and I just got dressed in the dark and snuck out for nothing."

Demyx pouted. "It's totally happening! I heard it from Kairi who heard it from Yuffie who heard it from Wakka who was told by Tidus. Tidus has been a reliable source for years!" He argued.

Axel turned to look at Roxas, his bright green eyes sparkling. "It's the week before summer ends and your eighteenth birthday, babe. Even if the concert isn't happening, we can drive around town and piss off the adults. I'm sure it's happening though, even Zexy here heard about it!"

Zexion glared at Axel. "What's that supposed to mean, Axel?"

"It _means _that you haven't put your faith in any parties since 10th grade and you told me about this one last week and the location. If _you _have faith _I _have faith." Axel said, grinning a bit.

"Axel you are such a-" Zexion started.

"Guys! Let's not fight please! We don't want people to be mad before we all…you know." Sora's voice faded a bit.

The entire car went silent. The thought of leaving was touchy for all of them, especially Sora who nearly cried every time it was brought up in conversation. They had been together ever since kindergarten. They were the "Brat Pack" to their parents and the whole neighborhood. Now, it was time for college and life, _real life_, which scared the crap out of all of them. They wanted to stay in the cocoon that was Twilight Town and live happily ever after. Yet, they wanted to get out into the world and finally do what they wanted without parents hovering over them.

"Guys, I think we need to talk about leaving. I know it's a taboo subject and all, but how can we get on with our lives if we can't let go?" Riku brought up quietly.

Roxas nodded. "Riku's right, even if I really don't like the idea of leaving. It feels like the end of the world, you know? Like our lives are _over _and _nothing _can compare to what life was like before."

Axel's head snapped up. "Exactly! It feels great to know what direction you're going, but you still don't know what to _do! _I have a scholarship for art and that's what I'm studying, but I feel empty."

Sora, who had started tearing up, nodded. "I feel empty too, like the emptiness will just consume me. It's great that Riku and I will still be together, but I need you guys too! It just won't be the _same._"

Demyx, unnaturally silent, spoke, "We won't forget one another, will we? It's one thing for all of us to go to different colleges, but we can't forget each other okay?"

Zexion wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "We won't forget each other, Dem. We can still call and see each other."

Sora looked around at his friends. "Can we make a pact? Sort of like the one we made in 2nd grade?"

Riku chuckled. "Of course we can, Sor. We can't seal this one in gum though, we need something…more."

Roxas laughed. "Do you guys remember that day?"

Zexion nodded, smiling. "Of course we do."

* * *

_Roxas, Axel and Hayner were messing around on the swings, pushing each other and jumping off. Axel was new so Hayner and Roxas had personally made him their best friend two months ago. Suddenly they heard someone crying from the monkey bars, and they could tell it was Sora. All three 7-year-olds rushed over to see that Sora was crying and that Seifer, the meanie, was the one who had made Sora cry._

_Before Roxas could yell at Seifer, Riku stepped in. "Seifer, you're such a meanie! Sora would have let you go next on the monkey bars if you had just asked!"_

"_Yeah, Seifer! If you're mean to Sora, I'm going to beat you up!" Axel yelled, crossing his arms._

"_Me too!" The voices of Zexion, Demyx, Hayner, Roxas and Riku chimed in._

_Seifer glared at them, but he was a little scared. He stomped off towards the blacktop indicating that he had lost. Riku helped Sora up and all the boys followed them as Riku sat him down on a bench._

"_He p-p-pushed me off cause he wanted to go!" Sora wailed._

"_Don't worry, Sora, I'll always be your best friend! I can protect you forever!" Riku stated firmly._

"_I will too!" Roxas whined. "You're not his only friend Riku!"_

"_Yeah!" The rest of the boys chimed in._

"_Let's make a compact!" Axel yelled suddenly._

_Sora, tears long forgotten, looked at Axel. "What's a compact?"_

"_It's where you promise to be friends forever! You use stuff to make sure you won't break it!"_

"_That's a pact, Axel!" Zexion said._

"_Yeah, that's what I meant! Let's make a pact to be friends forever!"_

_Sora jumped up excitedly. "Let's do it!"_

_The boys made a circle, each thinking about what they could use to make sure they didn't break the pact. Demyx was the one to jump up._

"_We can use gum!" He shouted._

_Zexion, who hardly ever disagreed with the blonde, nodded his head. "That'd be so awesome! I have strawberry; I got it from my dad."_

_Each boy held out a hand to Zexion. He gave a piece to everyone and they started chewing. They did this very seriously and quietly. Zexion announced that everyone stop and put their gum under the table. _

"_Okay, we the "Brat Pack" say that we will be friends forever!" Zexion said, looking around to make sure his friends approved. They all nodded solemnly and one by one put their gum under the table._

_

* * *

  
_

"Zexy, you were so bossy! You know I just realized that you pretty much agreed with everything I said!" Demyx said.

Zexion blushed and looked out of the window. "I didn't _always _agree." He mumbled.

"Speaking of Hayner, where is he?" Riku asked.

"He and Seifer are 'talking' out the fight they had last week. Apparently Hayner is okay with being separated now." Roxas said.

"So basically they're having make-up sex?" Axel asked bluntly.

Roxas nodded. "Pretty much."

"Guys, what should we make our new pact with?" Sora asked.

Axel, who had obviously been waiting for the question, grinned. "We are getting tattoos. Don't look at me like that! It's really permanent and that is the only thing I could think of." Axel defended himself.

"I'll do it." Riku stated.

"Me too! I've always wanted to get one! I bet that it'd look awesome, maybe I can get two! Zexy, you have to get one too!" Demyx shouted using puppy dog eyes on Zexion.

Zexion sighed, which meant he had been defeated. "Whatever Dem, sure I'll get one." He said. Demyx squealed and hugged him.

Axel looked at Roxas and Sora who were both biting their bottom lips. Sora had always hated the thought of needles and Roxas hated tattoos because they were there _forever._ Axel knew Roxas wouldn't do it unless he got something good in return. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. A big grin spread over Roxas's face and he kissed Axel.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

Riku also leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear, without taking his eyes off the road. Sora squealed and started bouncing in his seat.

"Me too! I'll do it!"

Riku smiled. "To the tattoo shop we go." He announced.

* * *

The boys had decided to get a papou fruit tattooed on their wrists with the words "Brat Pack" underneath it. Axel, who already had tattoos, went first followed by Riku. Roxas and Sora were going last because even though they had agreed that didn't mean they weren't scared. Axel had said that it was "nothing" and Riku said that it "stung a bit". Zexion had a high tolerance for pain said it was soothing which did nothing to reassure Sora and Roxas. Demyx was too hyped up to notice any pain. Sora and Roxas walked to the back room exchanging nervous glances. Once they were out of sight, Zexion turned towards Riku and Axel.

"What did you guys say to them to make them agree?" He asked.

"I agreed to be uke." Riku and Axel said at the same time. They turned and smirked at each other.

"Are you actually going to do that?" Zexion asked.

Axel and Riku snorted. "Of course not." They said. When Roxas and Sora were finally done, both complaining that it hurt a lot, they left. Instead of going to the concert they went back to their elementary school. They lay down of the asphalt and looked up at the sky.

Roxas said the one thing they were all thinking. "Guys, I'm glad I know you. Thanks for…well everything you've done over the years." He said.

The others nodded, silent and engrossed in their own memories. They thought of elementary school, middle school, and high school. None dared to think of what would happen after tonight, after they all left. It was sort of an adventure now, going forward. So, the six friends looked up into the stars and just enjoying the time they had together.

Years later, after each boy had gone through college and officially moved somewhere else, the elementary school would be destroyed. The playground was taken out so that there was more room to build. This included a bench with pieces of strawberry gum stuck under it. It wasn't the same gum from all those years ago, but the gum that the boys had replaced every time they came back to town. The gum was gone now, but the tattoos would always be there to make them smile and remember a time before work, college and real life.

* * *

In case you guys didn't know, uke is the one who takes it, you know the girl in a boyxboy relationship. I hope I didn't ruin anyone's mind *worried look*.


End file.
